Healing Vision
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: What happens when something goes terribly wrong and Ana winds up in a hospital? Even worse, she's stuck in a room with her complete oppisite. But is it good or bad? Before Crash, Sana
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, well I'm sitting here, wondering what I should do now to update. So now, I'm going to make a new story. This is before crash, Just so you guys now. Ana and Sawyer will tell the full story in my story SO well, this WHOLE story is dedicated to my twin, ArmyKatAna! Luvs ya! Everyone enjoy and please review.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

She woke up, bright white lights blinding her. She looked around in panic, not knowing where she was. She went to sit up and surges of pain went through her body. She let a shriek of pain enter and leave her mouth. She turned her head and looked all round her. There was nothing but terror in her eyes. She was clueless about everything.

She looked up and saw nothing but a white ceiling. As she turned her head to her right, she saw a big window, letting in light. She realized then where she was. She was in plain white gown and had a very uncomfortable, mushy bed. She was in a hospital; As to why she was there, she didn't know. She looked over the other way and saw a curtain, swallowing the rest of the room. She made a loud shriek again as the pain seem to flow through her.

"Do you mind? I'm tryin' to get some rest, and your making it hard for me to do anything!" A voice called out. She jerked her head upright, causing more pain for herself. She realized that the man's voice was coming from the other side of the curtain. She didn't say a word, all she did was sit in shocking silence.

"Ok, so first you won't shut up and now your not even talking. Pretty rude if you ask me, princess," the man said again.

" Don't call me princess. In fact, don't call me anything, I don't even know you!" She responded, irritated at the man. Just because she was in a hospital, it didn't mean she was going to let her guard down.

"Fine then, what's your name, chica?" He asked her politely.

"There you go with the nicknames again," she paused, letting him know that he was on his last straw. "I don't think I'll be in here too long, so what's the use of introductions?"

"Well, it seems the last time the nurse was in here, she mumbled something about having to separate a mother and daughter in different rooms. She said how if you woke up, you would be expecting your mother right t your side, but it seems that your mother is expecting the same thing of you. But because of the lack of room space, you two are on totally different floors," he explained to her.

"You're lying," she replied cooly.

"Oh, am I Ms. Cortez?"

"How'd you know my last name?" She questioned, with anger in her tone.

"The nurse said that too. Now at least I know she was telling the truth."

Ana didn't like this, not one bit. She was at a disadvantage. It seemed as though he knew everything about her situation, and yet Ana was left out in the rain. Somehow she would have to find out some information about this mystery man. But how? She couldn't just get up and prance right on over there and take his information chart. Nor could she sneak off in the middle of the night, walking casually with a gown on and walk right up to the computer and look at his file. She was stuck, boxed in, clueless. She had to do something to corner him, make him mad, make him tell her something. Yet again, how?

"Aw, is little Zena mad at me for knowing too much about her?" He said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up," she murmured from the other side of the room. Something would have to change, because right now she couldn't help but be annoyed by the man. He was being a pain in the royal ass. All she could stand to do was ignore him, which wasn't working very well with his big mouth and all. She was aggravated and he was grating on her nerves. She wished she could just jump out the window.

"I betcha miss mommy, dontcha?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just stay out of this, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, but that doesn't mean I'll stop," he warned.

"Can't you just be quiet for 5 minutes?" She begged.

"I can try, but I probably won't succeed."

"Whatever, just shut up already!" She exclaimed, her annoyance level reaching an all time high.

Truth was, he was right. She did miss her mom, even if she could be overprotective sometimes. She loved her mom and wanted to know exactly what happened to them both. She wondered whether or not her mom was awake and thinking the same thing.

Ana was about to open her mouth to throw more insults at him when the nurse came in. She opened the curtain and popped her head in.

"I see we're awake," the nurse grinned. "It's about time, I was getting worried about you."

"Ya," was Ana's only reply. She was a bit surprised by the nurse's happy mood. It was new to her. Her presence was unfamiliar to her.

"So how do you feel? You were in quite a doosey," the nurse laughed.

"I'm fine," once again was said in a low voice.

"That's good." The nurse went and checked on her monitors. "Well you seem to be fine. The doctor will be in, in a bit," she informed Ana. Ana nodded and watched as the nurse went over and checked the other man's monitor. Ana stared hard at the other man. She didn't know what to think of him. The man payed no attention to the nurse, he was just casually reading. He wasn't half bad looking, he was just so ignorant and selfish.

"Havin' a good look?" The man asked with a wide grin on his face. Ana looked away quickly, turning her head to the window. The man shook his head and laughed.

"Goodbye, Sawyer," the nurse said, making fake quotations in the air when she said Sawyer. He rolled his eyes.

"Why'd she do that?"

"It's a long story," He replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, last time I checked, I'm completely made of time."

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: was that a bad note to end it on? Sorry, but that's the end of chapter one. I got lot's to do before I leave! So I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while, so lets not say anything and get on with the update :) Don't own, don't sue ;)

So here she was, bored and annoyed. The man on the other side of the room wouldn't shut his big mouth and all Ana could do was listen. She wasn't about to hear anymore of his nicknames, but really what choice did she have? It was something about him that just completely irritated her but at the same time he made her want to smile. Normally it came in a smirk, but a smirk is still a smile. She couldn't stand the power he had over her. She was in a complete and utter disadvantage. She hated it.

"You seem to be kind of quite, chica, something wrong?" 'Sawyer' asked.

"Since when do you care and what makes you think that?" She furrowed her brow at him.

"Well, I haven't been hearing any rude or sarcastic remarks, so I just figured I might check up on you," He replied with a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes. Truth be told, though, she was actually kind of happy to have him as company. He, at least if anything, kept her mind from wandering towards her mom and what happened to them. He was also keeping her from falling in complete boredom.

She rubbed her eyes quickly before turning to speak to him. "You were going to tell me exactly why the fruity nurse put invisible quotations around your name," She said, breaking the silence that had quickly come and gone.

"I don't know, like you said she's a fruit."

"No, you're lying," She responded cooly.

"Oh and how would you know that?"

"Number one because earlier you told me that it was a long story and number two because I'm a cop."

"I'd rather not get into that okay?"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not in a sharing kind of mood. That okay with you?"

"No."

"Well, it's gotta be, cause I ain't saying nothing."

There Ana was, left again without any defense. Well like she was told many times before: The best defense is an offense.

"So tell me why you're in here then," She continue to question.

"Jeez, woman, must you know everything?"

"Well, you seem to know everything about me, so why can't you tell me anything."

"I didn't know you were a cop, you ruined that one for yourself."

"Whatever. Why won't you tell me anything."

"Ok, my real name is James."

"Then why did the nurse call you Sawyer?"

"I told ya, Lucy, I'm not in a sharing kind of mood."

She sighed. Apparently she wasn't going to get much out of him. She was stuck again. Maybe if she tried lowering to him level, then she might get something out of him.

"Let's play a game," She exhaled.

"Paint me intrigued, what kind of game?"

"Well, Ice Breakers are normally drinking games for me, but in our current condition, I don't find that such a good idea. Why don't we play 20 questions. We'd normally just ask each other 20 yes or no questions. But since, we don't really know anything about each other, we'll make an exception. They don't have to be yes or no questions."

"On the contrary, I know lot's about you."

"Less then you'd like to admit, cowboy."

"Fine, but I get to go first."

"Fine," she sighed. Something told her she was going to regret playing this later on, but now she really couldn't stand not knowing anything. This was her way to get something out of him. Whether it be little to none or a lot to maximum, she would at least get something.

"How long you been a cop before this?"

" 'Bout 4 or 5 years. Give or take. You been in this hospital before?"

"Nope, been in one before but it's my first time in Australia."

"We're in Australia!"

"Sorry, but I believe your turn is over," He paused, letting a smirk slip in. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Nope, I just remember being back in L.A., working in an airport."

"I thought you said you were a cop."

"Hey, one question per turn," she cocked her head back in a mocking way. "You ever been to L.A.?"

"I visit every once in awhile. What's with the whole, 'I'm a cop and now I'm in an airport' thing?"

"Yeah, I was a cop, but then I quit. I needed to make a living somehow, so I worked as the metal detector scanners. What was your last job?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, but yes I do."

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"Oh, it's not like you were a hooker or male stripper or anything like that, plus when you agreed to play, you agreed to answer all of the questions."

He rolled his eyes and was about to tell her, but the doctor slipped in to check on Ana.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting anything. I see you two have gotten acquainted," He smiled. He turned to Sawyer and Ana mouthed the words 'This isn't over, yet.' And as the doctor tunred to Ana, Sawyer replied with the mouthing of 'We'll see about that.'

"How are you feeling Ana?"

"I'm fine," she replied cooly.

"That's wonderful. But I have to tell you some bad news."

Millions of thoughts flashed through her head. Was she going to dye? Was she going to have to stay here for another year and rot away like a prune? Then a thought came into her head. _Her mother._

A/N: Okay, well there was a little bit to keep you satisfied. Please review and make me smile! I think I'm getting better with their characters, tell me if you have any advice! Updates should come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took me quite a long time. But thanks for sticking with me. I know I kinda left it on a cliff and I'm gonna try and update at least three stories a week. Most on weekends. So bare with me if some are short. I'm a busy person, especially since I'm trying to hang in with school and all. I have to watch kids a lot too and do chores. Trying my best to get back into writing. So sorry if the writing is a little rusty. So just enjoy, please. And again thanks for staying with me, you don't know how much I appreciate it.

**Disclaimor:** Don't own, don't sue

"Well then, spit it out already," Sawyer yelled from the other side of the room.

"Would you just shut up!?" She said in more of a demand than question. She then turned to the doctor, "Well?" She replied, more bravely than she felt.

"Well you see, your mom . . . well she's won't wake up from surgery. She's not dead by any means, but she's in a coma. Still breathing, problem is, that we don't know when she's going to awake. It could be days, months, even years," He explained.

Ana couldn't handle this now, but it wasn't like she had a choice. This was real and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. She didn't have a clue as to why she was even in this hell hole, and she had no way out. She was alone.

Ana nodded, waiting for him to say more.

"You're the only living family member, right?" He questioned, sounding more of an investigator than a doctor, that frightened Ana a bit.

"No, I have an aunt, her sister. She's always on the move though. She . . . uh, travels," Ana stuttered. It was a lot to take in.

"Is she blood related?"

Ana shook her head. "She was on my father's side," Ana shrugged. "We were never that close anyhow."

'Uh-huh," He nodded as he wrote on the small clip board before him. He opened his mouth to ask another question, Ana guessed at least, but was interrupted when a small noise was made . . . again . . . and again. The doctor looked down as he pulled a small square object out from his coat. "I have to go," He claimed as he held up his beeper.

"Wait! I have some questions!" Ana yelled. It wasn't fair for him to ask all the questions without giving her a chance to ask any. Basically he said her mom's life was hanging in the balance and that he needed to know that her family was all dead and then stalked off.

"I'll get Jack in here. He can help," The doctor mentioned before swinging out the door.

"Fine," Ana grunted, slouching in her seat.

"Calm down, LuLu. I'm sure she'll be fine," He tried to help.

"Oh right, so now I'm listening to you? How am I supposed to believe you when I don't know the first thing about you? And what If she's not alright, eh?"

"Relax, I was just trying to-," He said before being cut off.

"Help? Is that what you really think you're doing when you taunt me with my personal information and butt into my business?" She glared.

"Fine, I won't say another word, my lips are sealed," He cocked his head to the side before he rolled over on his side.

She rolled her eyes as she turned the other way, facing the window. It was a beautiful day. It was days like these that Ana hated most. It meant warm nights, and warm nights meant blood, lots and lots of blood. It was nights like those when Ana got most calls, bright sunny days. Days, that everyone felt safe, days that people were least to expect it, days when many innocent lives were lost. Ana hated it, especially since her mom was, only God knows where, probably dyeing and Ana may never know why. Even though most of the deaths were from attackers, Ana still didn't feel safe.

Plus there was that annoying guy over there, whatever his name may be. She really didn't care. Man, was he grating on her nerves. She was surprising herself when she didn't get up from the bed and wring his neck.

Lately it seemed more and more evident that the world was against her. Everything was going wrong and it seemed that she didn't belong. Everyday was the same and it never happened that she was the lucky one. When would it be her turn? It just didn't seem fair. Though, Ana had learned that life wasn't always fair. She would have to-

"So, miss Cortez," A voice said from across the room.

Ana turned to see an unfamiliar face. "Yeah?"

"I'm Jack, Jack Shepard," He introduced.

"Yeah, hi Jack. My doctor told me you were going to answer questions," Ana said hopeful.

"I can try, but I don't know how good can do you, I wasn't the doctor who operated, but I basically know what happened."

"Okay then, what happened?"

"Your mom, apparently, you two were driving around and shootout sprung out. And your mom ran into a fire hydrant, and you two blacked out. On her shoulder, one of the plates cracked and she suffered a concussion," He explained.

"So she's still in a coma?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I can't exactly tell when or . . ."

"If she wakes up," Ana finished when he couldn't. If he wasn't going to be tough, she would have to be. She was going to have to take it, whether it was he who told her, or she figured it out herself.

"He nodded before continuing. "You made it out better than she had. You broke an arm, sprained a wrist and suffered a minor concussion. You have other bruised areas, but you'll be fine. You'll be here awhile, but like I said, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks," Ana sighed.

"Yeah, if that's it, I have to get going, check on your mom, then I'm on break."

"You can go," She smiled softly. He left the room and under her breath she mumbled a few of her favorite cuss words.

"Hey, at least you didn't have a gun shot to the shoulder," He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? You decided not to make sense anymore, or what?" She questioned.

"Earlier, you asked what happened. Compared to your story, mine isn't all that bad."

"So, what happened?"

"I got in a bar fight. Damn bartender pulled out a gun and it hit my shoulder. That happened yesterday. I got settled in my room a little before they brought you here," He explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure you deserved it," She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, chica, care to explain what you meant by that?"

"Not really," She smirked. Tormenting him was making her feel better all ready. It wasn't like she just completely dropped everything Jack just told her, it's just, she didn't remember anything. She was worried out of her mind for her mom, but Ana was fine as of the moment. They'd tell her if something bad were to happen . . . right? Of course they would. Wouldn't they?

"Hey," Sawyer called out.

"Yeah?" She raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, you know, for everything that happened.

And it shocked Ana, that his comment was nice to hear, especially coming from a stranger.

A/N: yes, so this chapter was a bit more into serious notes, but when you get work, you get play. Don't worry, I won't disappoint. Just you be ready, okay? I'm trying to update as much as I can on weekends, so please be patient. I think I get my afternoon off tomorrow, so I'm going out with my mom and sister, I should, maybe get another chapter in of one of my stories, so be ready D

Oh yeah, and PLEASE review!!


End file.
